universal_big_brother_ubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother I: Captain of the Seas
Big Brother I: Captain of the Seas is the first season of Universal Big Brother. 12 houseguests would partake in this season, and the winner would win 300 robux, and AFH would win 75 robux. 'Development' Universal Big Brother was a group that officially opened to the public on December 3rd, 2019. uglyxcarson was the first to be invited the same day it was opened to everyone, to be included as an HR. He would be the main co-owner, to help with seasons, and one HR would be added after the season. 'Casting' On December 3rd, the opening day, the application form was released. Two auto-cast passes, one for each gender, were released, both bought out. Overall, twelve housesguests would be chosen for season one. Applications closed at 1:00 PM EST on December 15th. Overall 40 applications were submitted. Twists * Double Eviction: At least once during the season, a second round will take place immediately after the live eviction. This means that two houseguests will leave the House during this week. As always, an outgoing Head of Household cannot compete in the HOH competition during this additional round. * Havenots: Each week, the housesguests would compete in a Havenot competition. The losers would be confined into the Have-not room in the discord group for 48 hours, not being able to speak whatsoever. The havenots would always be picked from a competition, never by the HOH. The only time the havenots were not chosen from a competition, was when America's Captain picked 3 havenots. (Week 2) On Week 5, no havenots would be chosen, as it was a double and a special occasion. * America's Captain: Each week, America would vote someone to become America's Captain. The winner would receive a special advantage in the game. Houseguests } | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Voting History } | | | | | | | | | |- !Rock | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Gold | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Pink | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Khris | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Shook | | | | | | | | |4}} |- !Abd | | | | | | | |5}} |- !Death | | | | | | |6}} |- !See | | | | | |7}} |- ! | | | |9}} |- !Shady | | | |9}} |- !Baby | | |10}} |} Have/Have-Not History Game History History '''Week 1' 12 houseguests were about to battle it out for 300 robux! At the beginning of the session, Chanelle was able to win the Head of Household, "Walk the Plank" where houseguests would need to walk their plank for as long as possible. It was a battle against Abd & Baby, where Abd fell, and Baby fell shortly after as well. The house was told about America's Captain Twist, where America voted one houseguest to earn a secret power! At the Havenot competition, things did not end up as expected, so Alina & Death were chosen as havenots because they did not attend the session despite saying they would. Chanelle ultimately nominated See & Death, where See was the pawn, and Death was the target. At the veto competition, Death was absent, so Baby, Abd, Pink, and Nick were chosen to compete. In "Ready, Set, Woah!", Nick & Abd falsely started, eliminating them first. In Round 2, Chanelle was last to press her button. In the final round, Baby & Pink were duped, and crossed their line falsely, winning See the Golden Power of Veto. Like expected, she saved herself. With a tough choice to make, Chanelle chose to nominate Baby, and the house evicted her in a 6-3 vote. Week 2 11 houseguests were left. At the Head of Household competition, "A Slippery Slide" contestants would have to shoot their ball down the slope and earn a score. The highest score would be the new HOH! Alina & Gold tied for first with a score of 50. At the tiebreaker shot, Alina scored a 5, which seemed like a surefire win for Gold, yet he scored 0. The houseguests were informed before the nomination ceremony that 3 houseguests were selected by America's Captain to become Have-Nots for the week. Nick, Abd, & Rock were chosen. At the nomination ceremony, Alina nominated Nick, for his replacement being "too annoying" & Shady for unknown reasons. At the veto picking, Khris, Pink & Death were chosen by a random draw. The veto competition was "Artist's Block". Houseguests would have to click to change the color of their tile of the canvas, and the first to complete the pattern would win the Power of Veto. Pink was able to win, but she decided to keep nominations the same, sending either Shady or Nick home. And when the vote was revealed, Shady was evicted in a 6-2 vote, making him as the second evicted. Week 3 Only 10 houseguests were left. Before the session, Nick decided to walk, as he was tired & bored of it. At the Head of Household competition, houseguests were put to the test on their knowledge of the house. It came between See & Chanelle, where Chanelle ultimately won her second Head of Household. At the Havenot competition, houseguests had to push their blocks into the hole, and the team with the most blocks in the holes after 5 minutes would be Haves. Gold & Rock ended up being havenots, along with Pink for not joining the competition despite voting yes. At the nomination ceremony, Chanelle nominated Khris & Death for not really connecting with her. At the veto competition, Rock, Gold, & Abd were chosen in Knight Moves, a chess-like veto. Gold ended up winning this competition, and discarded the power. At the eviction, both nominees received 3 votes, so Chanelle evicted Death with her sole vote. Week 4 Only 8 houseguests remained. At the comebacks competition, Death was able to secure his spot back into the game, finishing his slide puzzle in 26 seconds. At the HOH competition, houseguests would need to stand on their top as they were sat, tripped, and span. It was against Abd & Khris, where Khris became the Head of Household. At the havenot competition, Ball Frenzy, the houseguests had to keep their ball on their platform. In the end, Chanelle & Pink became havenots. At the nomination ceremony, Khris went with two people who didn't join: Alina & Pink. As there were only 5 out of 9 houseguests at the session, Khris, Chanelle, Rock, Abd, & Death played in the veto competition "Jeopardy!" In the end, Chanelle won with 1600 points, and ended up saving Alina. Khris mistakenly said Chanelle as his replacement, shortly realizing she was immune. In the end, he put up See, and she was evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 5 ''' '''Round 1 8 houseguests remained.. still. At the Head of Household competition, "Majority Rules" houseguests would have to side with the majority to stay in the competition. Rock ended up beating Chanelle, Pink, & Death in a tiebreaker, winning HOH. In the heat of the double eviction, no havenots would be chosen. At the nomination ceremony, Rock put up Alina & Abd on the block, as Abd was absent & Alina hadn't talked to her. At the veto competition, Abd was absent, so Death, Khris, & Pink were chosen to play in the Power of Veto. In OTEV, Death, Rock, & Pink ended up getting the wrong chip, eliminating them. In Round 2, Alina & Khris threw the veto, allowing Chanelle to gain another win. At the veto meeting, Chanelle saved Alina as per usual, and Rock replaced Alina with Death. Shortly following that, the houseguests found about the double eviction. It turned out, after the fact, Death was sent back into the jury house in a 4-1 vote. Week 5 ''' '''Round 2 7 houseguests were left in the game. At the HOH competition, "Before or After", houseguests had to answer questions that were either Before or After the fact. It came down to Chanelle & Khris, all-time rivals, yet Chanelle pulled out her 3rd HOH of the summer. Quickly after, Chanelle was forced to name 2 nominations at the living room, and she put up Rock & Abd, with Khris has a backdoor target in mind. At the POV pickings, Alina, Pink, & Gold were chosen, leaving Chanelle's plan intact, and working out smoothly. At the POV, "Blending In" houseguests had to click the 3 names of the blended in houseguests as soon as possible. Alina finished within 1m 24, winning the Power of Veto. At the meeting, Alina made a shocking move, saving Rock. Chanelle didn't expect this, but nonetheless, her target for the week, Khris was on the block. However, the house kept Chanelle's target, and Abd was sent packing in a 3-1 vote. Week 6 6 houseguests remained. At the Head of Household competition "Roll Out The Barrels", Houseguests would pick a number 0-2, and move that many spaces. The person who ended up on the barrel with dynamite would be blown to bits! In the end, it was Rock vs. Pink, where Rock earned his 2nd HOH of the summer. At the havenot competition, Chanelle was randomly chosen to not be a havenot, so she wouldn't have to compete! In "Pugil Wars", houseguests had to push off their opponent with a pugil stick to earn a point. Team Red, which consisted of Khris & Pink ended up winning, becoming haves for the week, whereas Team Blue (Alina & Gold) became havenots for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Rock put up Alina & Chanelle, for being "The Biggest Threats". Everyone would play in the POV. In "Counting Confidence", houseguests had a few moments to count the number of objects. In Round 1, Alina scored a point, and nobody was out as there was a tie. In Round 2, Alina won another point, and Gold was out. Soon enough, Khris earned 2 points, and as it was the final round, he won the POV! He decided to keep nominations the same, and Chanelle was voted off in a 2-1 vote. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Retro Seasons